1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a semiautomatic handgun which has an increased rate of firing capability and reduced recoil action when fired and which is of a size small enough to be carried in a pocket or other concealed location.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many uses for handguns that include sport, police and military use, and personal self-defense. In the sport known as action or combat shooting, an individual is presented with a series of targets that simulate combat and/or self-defense scenarios. Another type of shooting sport is fixed-target shooting. Police and military personnel also participate in these sports as part of training exercises. In these activities the objective is to hit the target or targets as many times as possible in a given period of time with as high an accuracy as possible. The preferred (and in some sports required by rule) handgun for these activities is of the semiautomatic type wherein each round (bullet) is automatically loaded from a magazine into the gun barrel.
The design of firearms in recent years, and in particular handguns, has required the use of fewer moving parts to thereby make the handgun more reliable. With fewer moving parts in handguns, the cost of manufacture is significantly reduced, assembly/disassembly and maintenance are greatly simplified, and there is less chance of failure of such parts, resulting in an optimum design for the handgun characterized with high reliability and efficacy. In addition to improving the reliability and efficacy of handguns, the use of fewer moving parts results in a handgun which is light and compact, leading to more comfortable usage of the handgun and to the ability of conveniently concealing the handgun for self-defense purposes.
Conventional handguns, however, are complex in construction and operation and add additional components which substantially increase the overall weight of the handgun. Thus, in conventional handguns, since the number of moving parts is not sufficiently reduced to a minimum, there is no significant reduction in the cost of manufacture, weight and degree of compactness of the handgun. Furthermore, assembly/disassembly and maintenance of conventional handguns is complex, and the interaction of the components thereof lacks reliability and simplicity. Still further, the manufacture of conventional handguns is complex and expensive since such guns require the use of specialty tooling for the fabrication of the components thereof.
Moreover, because of inherent size limitations, small-sized handguns currently available have very limited fire power and very poor accuracy and tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to hold. Such handguns are typically 0.22, 0.25 or 0.32 caliber and have barrels which are no more than about two inches long. Accuracy is limited not only by the shortness of the barrel, but also by a tendency of the muzzle to rise when the gun is fired. Furthermore, because of the complexity of the action and the need to expel the casings of spent cartridges, it is very difficult to design a small-size handgun which can be fired semiautomatically.
Two important characteristics of semiautomatic handguns are minimum recoil and minimum cycle-time (i.e., the time between successive firings of the handgun). Other important factors are the gun weight and fire power. When a gun is fired the explosion of the gunpowder in the ammunition casing or shell creates a forward force on the bullet that propels the bullet out of the gun barrel. Basic physics requires that an equal and opposite force be exerted rearward by the bullet on the gun. This force is referred to as recoil. The portion of the recoil that is sensed by the gun user is referred to as “felt” recoil. The felt recoil is less than the total recoil because semiautomatic guns contain a spring or springs which absorb some of the energy released when the gun is fired.
Furthermore, as is well known, recoil of any handgun increases as the handgun, or that part of it which recoils, is decreased in weight or the power of the ammunition that is fired is increased. The physical reason is that a given cartridge will develop a characteristic amount of recoil momentum, for a particular length of barrel, regardless of the type of the handgun in which it is fired. This recoil momentum results in an increase in the energy of recoil which is proportional to the square of the recoil momentum and varies inversely with the mass of the recoiling part. In other words, doubling the recoil momentum by increasing the power of the cartridge will quadruple the recoil energy of the handgun. Reducing the recoiling mass, on the other hand, by fifty percent will double the recoil energy. Therefore, since reducing the weight of a handgun and increasing the power of the ammunition substantially increases the handgun's recoil, recoil is a critical problem in stability of light-weight handguns when firing powerful ammunition.
Moreover, because the gun barrel wherein the recoil force is applied is usually slightly above the wrist of the user, a moment is created about the wrist that tends to rotate the gun barrel upward after firing. In a semiautomatic handgun the result is that the handgun must be re-aimed before it can be fired again. Excessive recoil can also lead to wrist injury after repeated use. It can be appreciated, therefore, that minimal felt recoil is a desirable attribute for handguns since it will reduce the time required to re-aim the handgun.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the manufacture, assembly/disassembly, use and maintenance of conventional handguns.